The Aftermath Inverted Points of View
by Babybloo
Summary: It is after the second Cardcaptor movie, and it is about Sakura who has a new loving boyfriend, and they both pass the time living together, until a new danger appears, and the two lovers will have to fight it as the old days.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Getting Down the Tower (Sakura's POV)**

_NOTE: This seemed to me like an interesting idea, let's see what you think. Think of all the secrets you might discover reading this new version: it is the same story with inverted points of view! You will know what Li tells Sakura before the final battle, or why Sakura acts so lunatic, or how did Sakura see Li receive a kiss from a strange girl, or see specifically how Li's mother dies away......I just passed a bunch of the story's most important points, didn't I? Well, it is still a surprise. Enjoy!!! :)_

I landed on my love's arms, while I hugged him tightly. I had finally been able to tell him how I felt, and he had accepted me…I was so lucky, and I loved him.

"I love you Sakura." Li said, and I wanted to say something back, but I just managed to say his name in a whisper: "Shiaoran…"

"We should get going back. All of the people are supposed to be back! C'mon!" Li said, and I suddenly remembered my dad, my brother, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, and Yukito…oh, and Kero. We separated and began to go down the stairs, holding hands.

"I'm so happy we're finally together." I said, and that was the total truth. It was such a relief!

"Me too. I thought you were never going to give me a reply." He said, and I understood, and regretted I wasn't able to tell him before.

"It's just that I wasn't sure if I liked you or not." I lied, shyly. I didn't like lying, and less to my Li, but the truth was that I was too afraid.

"Why didn't you tell me before I went off? I was hoping for it." Li said too, and I tried to think of another reply.

"I…I don't know." I said, laughing a little, hoping that Li had believed me everything.

"This was an incredible adventure."

"Yep, sure it was."

"You did excellent of the play, Sakura."

"Oh, thanks." I said, blushing.

A silence overcame, and though I wanted to enjoy the silence holding my love's hand, I was still regretting of telling him lies…

"Li…I want to tell you that I would have never done this without your help." I said, somewhat trying to mend the damage I had caused without his notice.

"C'mon, Sakura, I didn't even help." What a lie!

"But I don't mean just the help you gave me to capture this card…I also mean all the others…"

"Those? You were the Cardcaptor in the first place! I just came in to disturb your journey."

"But look how the journey ended."

"Yes, you're right."

A silence came, and twice the longer. I wanted to talk to him, hear his voice…

"What a silence, let's talk!" I suddenly said.

"About what?" He said, as he looked solemn.

"About…I know! Did I tell you how I felt about when you came back?" I asked, trying badly to make communication.

"No."

"I felt like my heart wanted to leave my body! I was half happy half scared."

"I know the feeling."

"And you see that Tomoyo is always taking video everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was seeing a video where I and you were fighting a Clow Card…at that time, I missed you so much."

"Were you really going to tell me when we got on the wheel fortune?"

"You made things harder!" I laughed inside.

"What?!?" I laughed more, still inside.

"Yes! You acted so sweetly and kind, and you didn't took your look off of me!"

"And that made it harder?"  
"Yes!"

"Sorry."

"And now you're doing the same thing too!"

"Now what am I doing?!?"

"You're acting so noble."

"Is that a crime?"

"Well, that is another reason why I like you." He blushed as I gave him a quick sweet hug. That was a hug I wanted to give him all the way down the tower, but I couldn't, I still was scared, and I didn't understand why…I felt how my heart bumped wildly as I separated from him…

"You have such beautiful eyes Sakura." I blushed, and we continued our way down. We had finally made it at the bottom of the stairs, and beautiful sunlight came from the main entrance. We passed through the door.

"Let's go find our friends." I suggested, but as I started running to where I had seen them last, I regretted the suggestion. Why couldn't we just be walking, together, why we held hands? Why was I so nervous? Why did I regret many things? Anyways, Li followed me, and we finally made to Mei Ling and Tomoyo.

"Sakura! It's you!" Tomoyo said running to me, giving me a hug.

"Li! Li!" Mai Ling repeated as she went to hug him as well.

"You did it! And you came with a smile, just as I knew you would, Sakura!" Tomoyo said grinning at me happily.

"Happy? I thought you had to give your most important feeling to get the Card." Mei Ling said to me confused, and my heart worked faster again.

"Well, I found another way. I managed to get the Card." I said pulling a pink large card with a girl with wings in her head, very long hair, closed eyes, a smile and she held a beautiful heart.

"So that means you still preserve your must important feeling?" Mei Ling asked. I nodded quickly and smiled.

"And what about you Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing. The important thing is that we got the Card, and that we passed a great time here in Japan." Why would he say that? It sounded so…robotic…

"Oh c'mon Li! Tell them really the news." I said, touching his ribs with my elbow, but thinking it twice, I really didn't want anyone to know, and I didn't know why.

"Uh…why don't you tell them?" He said.

"Well, OK…Li and I are boyfriends now." At the moment I said it, I regretted it.

Tomoyo gasped happily, but Mei Ling frowned and then made a serious smile.

"So of all the scenarios me and Tomoyo put for you, Sakura, to declare your love to Shiaoran, you decided the best scenario in the end of the battle?" Mei Ling said.

"Well, you must admit that was very romantic." Tomoyo said, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I smiled at her, and I wanted to turn to Li, but I blushed just by the thought of it…why did I regret many things? Can it be that he isn't that valuable? NO! Impossible…he really is the most valuable person in the world for me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Kiss (Li's POV)**

I woke up, at 11pm, annoyed by the sounds of a videogame. I opened my eyes and put them on Mei Ling who was playing.

"How can you play _that _this early?"

"Uh? Oh, you're awake." Mei Ling smiled.

"Oh, no matter. I'll go to eat something." I was in my way, rubbing my eye. Even though it was a school day, we had a mini-vacation, and we would enter in a week. A week? After all the damage caused I thought a week was too short, and I enjoyed sleeping a lot…and I really mean it. The night Sakura had caught the Card, I slept 13 hours, and I was awaken my some telephone rings, but when I answered, no one was there.

Returning to the present, before getting to the kitchen, the phone rang. I went to it, expecting I would receive a reply finally.

"Hello?"

"Hello Li."

"Tomoyo?"

"That's right."

"May I help you?"

"Sakura wanted to invite you to the Chinese restaurant near the penguin slide."

"A Chinese restaurant? I have never seen it before, but I'll look for it."

"So that means you'll come."

"Sure, I would long to see her again." I heard Tomoyo giggle. "So when am I supposed to arrive?"

"In…5 minutes."

"What?!?"

"Yep, 5 minutes, bye."

"Wait, Daidouji, speak!" But the line was cut, and I hit my face in shame. I ran to my room and went to change myself. At the end, I kicked the bathroom door, breathing hard, while Mei Ling saw me, astonished.

"What? I'm going to eat with Daidouji and Sakura."

"Really? You promised yesterday you'd help me with the chores today."

"I will. I'll return in one hour to help you."

"Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"You're going to see your girlfriend, and you aren't even going to brush your hair?" I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair in the way down, expecting to have changed. Before going out, I left the brush above the television, and then I went running to the penguin slide. There, I asked where a Chinese restaurant was, and I went walking to it, not expecting to me anything late.

And at last, I recognized my love's hair, as I went behind her. She turned around, and smiled.

"Good evening." I said.

"Where may we sit?" Tomoyo asked happily.

"Wherever you prefer." I said quickly.

"Sakura, where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, and I was able to see her beautiful emerald eyes as she finally took them off of me.

"Well, I like that place." I said pointing to sit near a window. I followed my love. We sat there in the table for four, and though Sakura was going to sit besides Tomoyo she insisted with her head that she had to sit besides me, and she went to sit next to me, and I blushed. She finally sat down, and I felt I couldn't resist but to stare at her hair, and smile. She blushed.

"I will love to record all this!" Tomoyo said getting her video camera out, filming me and Sakura who looked at her confused.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said, but Tomoyo didn't care and stayed filming.

"Sakura, I will give you the tape, don't worry."

"Please, don't film, it's…intimidating." She finished, and well, it worked as she closed her camera and kept it in her purse. Intimidating? I hated to make Sakura feel uncomfortable. I hoped that when she had finally confessed her feelings she would feel great besides me. Then, a waitress came to take our order, and we started to eat. After an hour we were satisfied. The girls started to talk happily, and I just answered questions for me. Every time I could I stared at her, and admired her beauty. She was very beautiful, and she made me blush lightly.

"Well, I'm full. I will leave you two alone." Tomoyo said standing up, and I blushed. I would stay with Sakura alone.

"But the dessert is just coming." She said, looking at her, looking sad.

"Oh, eat it without me. Please Sakura, you may don't have a chance to stay with Li eating the dessert." I blushed, and she giggled and went away, walking. I still tried to see if she stayed, and I could swear she had hidden in the bushes, filming us again. Suddenly, Sakura grabbed me and hugged me, but I was still looking at the bushes. If Tomoyo felt Sakura feel uncomfortable, we would change places.

"What are you seeing, Li?" Sakura asked.

"Uh? Oh, nothing, I thought I saw something…" And I returned to my senses, feeling her hug, and I saw her smiling at me.

"You wouldn't be seeing another girl, right?" She said, laughing.

"Of course not! I…I only have eyes for you." I said somewhat automatically, though I knew it was joke.

"And you do have them very pretty." I blushed.

"Oh, please Sakura, don't make me blush. Besides, you have them a lot prettier."

"I love you, Shiaoran."

"I love you more, Sakura. Oh look, here's the cake." Then the waitress appeared and left a delicious chocolate piece of cake in front of us.

"Please take the first bite." I said handing her a spoon. She took it, but said: "No, you take it."

"No, you, please."

"No, Shiaoran. You're the invited, please take it. Don't make me insist."

"…alright." I took the spoon and took the first bite.

"Nor that it was so important, but anyway." She said, and I laughed. I put an arm around her and hugged her, while we ate from the same cake. I would always protect her.

"And Shiaoran, how much do you love me?" Easy question.

"Too much."

"Oh, c'mon, be more specific."

"I would die for you."

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"Don't be so demanding." She giggled. "But it's true, Sakura." I said sweetly as ever.

"Are you serious?" She said blushing, and I felt butterflies in my stomach by seeing her angel face,

"…what do you guess?" I said grinning at her when she turned to see my eyes, and she let out her cutest smile to answer the question I asked her, or that's what I guess she was trying to do. And then, she finished her last bite of the cake and put her arms around me, and I still continued to eat the cake.

"You don't know how happy you make me." I said, while I was thinking: 'Now what do I tell her to make her happy? I have to be a good and romantic boyfriend…or have I seen so many of Mei Ling's movies?'. "When I was in the plane returning to Hong Kong, I was fighting the urge to get out running, catch with you and hug you." She smiled at me. Phew, it worked.

"So, what about the teddy bear I gave you? Do you still conserve him?" I said.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" She said, giving a smile, as she blushed. "You still haven't given me anything for a reminder." I said, and then took another cake bite.

"Does that mean you'll forget me?" She said, with an intention of annoying me again.

"No, I don't mean that. Let's forget that reminder, OK?" I kept looking at the cake, thinking of what to say next, because I wanted to hear her voice. Suddenly, I smelled Sakura's peculiar smell, and turned, just to see her face inches from mine, and while I noticed my lips touching Sakura's, I closed my eyes for our first kiss.

I didn't pay too much attention at the time I closed my eyes, as I began to dream about me and Sakura, running through the clouds, both happy…we would live like that forever…right? That was my hope and my wish…at last I had found the person I had promised to find since young…the person I would want at my side for the rest of my life…

Suddenly, I separated; returning to reality, the separating was just like a reflex. She watched me with a sad face, had I done something wrong? I smiled at her with a dreamy face and hugged her with my two hands, just as an excuse to stop seeing her sad face, and make her happy again.

"I love you Sakura." I said behind her, while she still hugged me. I loved her. We separated, and looked at each other for a time, and she responded sweetly: "Me too, Li." And then, I turned to eat the last bite of the cake, leaving nothing in the dish.

"Oh, that's why you tasted like chocolate." She said, and I felt horribly hot. I turned to her, trying to smile at her funny comment.

"Well, I have to get going. I promised Mei Ling I would get to get the house chores done." I stood up, disappointed I had to ruin those moments with Sakura, but she stood up as well with me.

"I will accompany you." She said, and I smiled at her, and I held her hand, and we went away to my house, speaking and laughing in our way to my home.

"Our first kiss…" I thought…aren't the boyfriends supposed to start the first kiss? Or was that another lie from Mei Ling? Anyways…I kept looking my valuable person for me in this world from my bedroom's window, until Mei Ling shouted me to do the chores as she threw a broom…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Issues (Sakura's POV)**

I woke up, and I laughed. I had dreamt with Li, the love of my life, as we swam in the sky. I sat up, while Kero went to me, yawning, asking: "Why are you laughing?"

"I dreamt about him, Kero. Ooooh, you don't know how much I love him!!!"

"What, that kid?" He suddenly seemed awake, but angry. "I don't like the idea that you're boyfriends now."

"But you can't change it. Nothing can break our love!" I was so happy, and I was so sure of what I was saying.

"Well, it doesn't really matter while you're still happy."

"But, why don't you like him? He's very smart, brave, disciplined…and cute and lovely."

"I don't think you've noticed, but everyone around you is jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, including me, though I, at least, accept it, or at least realizes it. Because all your loved beings have tried to take you through the best path, we all loved you, and wanted your happiness. But then, you decide to pass your time with that kid who was cold to you a lot of the time."

"Well yeah, he was cold…but he changed, and you know that."

"Yes, but that's what we don't see. All the people who are jealous about you and that kiddo probably think you did a mistake. We were kind all the time, and you choose him between all of us. I think that's what creates jealously."

"Well then, let me explain it, because I don't want anyone to feel jealous. Shiaoran Li is the most valuable person for me in this world, and I love him. I think I love him because he had always protected me, and he loves me back."

"Well, me and Yue also protected you and loved you back."

"Well…" I was beginning to doubt. Why did I like Li? "Kero, I don't think I know why I love him."

"So you love him blindly?"

"He makes me feel like no one can. His eyes charm me, though he is charming himself. I think there are other things he has that make me love him like no one else."

"Well…I understand Sakura…but still, I don't like the kiddo, because of all the things he has done to me. He is very disrespectful. And that can't be changed. But anyways, good morning, Sakura."

"Uh? Oh, good morning Kero." I said, while I entered the bathroom to change. I went to eat breakfast, and then, I wanted to go to Li's house. I walked, thinking of my dream. I remember I was feeling so comfortable with him at my side. Finally, I got to the house, and I rang the door, and Wei received me: "Oh, good morning ma'am. May I help you with something?"

"Good morning, Mr. Wei. I was wondering if Li was home."

"He isn't, ma'am. He has gone to the aquarium with his cousin, but he'll be back shortly. In the meantime, would you like to enter and have a cup of tea while we wait?"

"Yes, I'd love to." And I entered, thinking why Li would go to the aquarium. We got to the beautiful tea room, and took tea, while Wei told me: "Master Li has talked so much about you."

"Really?" I blushed. "What has he said?"

"He tells me, not with the intention to boast, that he has a beautiful girlfriend called Kinomoto Sakura. He says that he has finally found the girl he would want for the rest of his life. He says that he has never felt a great love like the one he has for you in his entire life."

"Oh, it's just that he's so cute." I said, and I was blushing.

"That is not even the half of what he says, but the other thing he says are things I notice in you. I think you really are the perfect girl for master Li."

"Oh, thank you very much. I appreciate Li very much, and I don't know what I did to call his attention."

"Master Li's attitude is always changing. I hope that you will know how his true heart works."

"Don't you know why Li went to the aquarium? I wanted to go with him myself."

"No, I don't know."

"Umh, that's too bad."

"But don't worry, madam Sakura, I'm sure he'll come soon."

"Yes, I'll wait." But at the moment I said this, I felt a presence…the same presence of the Clow Cards, though this one felt more evil. I focused on the presence, and it was moving slowly. I decided to follow it.

"Mr. Wei, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I…"

"There's no need for an explanation, you may go." Wei said, smiling, and I smiled back as I went out running. II think he knew what I just felt. I felt the presence was going faster. I followed it. Suddenly, I realized I was in the center of Tomoeda, and then, I entered the aquarium. I walked quickly to follow the presence, until I ended up in the center of the aquarium, where there were food stands and a lot of tables. I walked quickly through the crowd, when suddenly, the presence disappeared.

Now what? I looked around, and then I saw a brown, bright hair…Shiaoran! But then, I stopped. He was there, with a strange girl aside him, with other girls there, and the only one I knew was Mei Ling. I stayed looking at my love's back. The presence leaded me here because he wanted Li, right? That was what I was thinking, so I looked over Li, while I sat down. I wanted to see if something attacked him or something bad happened around him…but something worse happened…Li was kissed by the strange girl aside him!

I stayed numb, as I saw Li getting off the table and running forward to the other exit. I saw how Mei Ling talked angrily at the girl who had kissed Li, and this person cried, as the person aside Mei Ling argued with her. After a while, I decided to run to the other exit, and this was made as Mei Ling saw me: she began to run to me as I ran away out of sight, but no one can stop a girl who can use the Fly card.

…

As the day before I stayed ignoring the problem, I slept late. When I woke up, I finally decided to call my love to try to settle things out. I picked the pink cell phone and called him, and after 2 beeps, a sweet voice came out:

"Hello?" I wanted to melt.

"Li?" I said, with a shaky voice.

"Sakura! What a surprise! I love to hear your voice again!" I blushed, and my eyes came watery.

"Li, I need to talk to you. Now."

"OK, where do you want to talk me?"

"At the penguin slide." I said, after thinking quickly.

"OK, I'll be there. Love you, bye."

"Bye." I didn't dare to say 'I love you' back as I clicked the phone. I changed quickly and went outside, just as I saw a heavy cloud over me while I was walking sadly to the park.

I got to the penguin slide and waited. After half-a-minute, Li came walking, smiling, as he called: "Sakura!" And he ran to me.

When he got to me, I said: "Let's sit inside the penguin, OK?"

"Yeah, whatever you want." He said, and I lowered my face as I leaded him inside.

"Li?" I said.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I saw you yesterday at the aquarium kissing a girl." My voice came automatically, and Li blinked and opened his mouth in impression.

"Sakura, you must understand. I di—"

"You didn't want her to kiss you, right?!?" I expected that, and my voice already sounded crooked.

"She got me by surprise. She was the sister of Mei's friend. She asked me if I had a girlfriend, I said no, and she kissed me in all of a sudden!"

"And did you deny that you have a girlfriend?!? Why?!?" I felt my eyes get watery, and though the tone of my voice seemed angry, it sounded only high to me.

"Because I think our love is so pure that that girl didn't have any right to know about us."

"What an excuse!!! You were betraying me!!!" Something else said it, using my voice. I knew I had seen the kiss, but the idea that Li had betrayed me had never crossed my mind before, though something had made me say it out loud.

"NOOO!!! NEVER SAY THAT!!!" Li shouted, and I suddenly stood still in fear. "No, Sakura, if I betrayed your love, believe me, I would first of all, kill myself!!! No way am I going to betray my most valuable person in this world!!! No way!!! Never!!! Don't you dare think of that, understood?!?"

I began to sob silently, but I didn't know why. Was I sobbing because Li reminded me I was his life, or was I sobbing because he had shoutedat me? I didn't care, and I let my tears come out, with an excuse to not see Li.

"Sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to make you sad." Li said, lowly, and he handed me a handkerchief. I took it as I felt it, and cleaned, while I felt my love's arms. I wanted to hug back, but I couldn't. Anyways, I felt protected in his sweet hug.

"Sakura…words can't express what I really feel about you, and the nearest to them would be that I love you so much. You're the most important person for me in the world. If you want to…you can get far from me, or hit me, whatever you want, but I want to see again your sweet smile. And I thinking that I always wanted you to make you happy, and it turns out I made you cry. I will never forgive myself, even if you do forgive me, which I doubt. Sakura…" I stopped sobbing as I couldn't resist it more. I raised my view to see my love's sad face, and, in middle of his arms, I heaved with all my force to his face to kiss him. It was our third kiss (because I had given him a kiss when I had left him on his house the day before this one) and I felt it wonderful as always, while I felt the heat of Shiaoran's arms comparing it to the new cold weather, as it had started to rain.

"It's raining." Li said in middle of our kiss, and then I separated, as we looked each in other in the eyes.

"Please forgive me, Li." I said, rubbing his hand, lowering my head.

"For what?"

"To get so jealous…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry that I don't trust you how I must…I shouldn't earn your trust if I don't trust you the way I'm supposed…but don't worry…I'm going to trust you as I have to…" I felt stupid as I spoke things cut off, but Li touched my chin and made my face go up as he said, smiling: "You don't have to do anything Sakura…do what you do…you will always be perfect. I think it's impossible to love you more than I feel about you right now."

When he finished, I couldn't resist but to hug him, as another to excuse of not seeing his angel face. He embraced me back, and when I felt his hands, I felt a wonderful freedom of grief. I believed Shiaoran. He was, after all, my boyfriend, and with the kiss he returned I understood he was still mine. After one minute, just like that, I fell on his lap, while I closed my eyes and he played with my hair. I felt fully at peace; nothing could go wrong now.

"You can sleep if you're tired. I'll wake you up when the storm ceases."

"And lose these magnificent times with you? No, thank you."

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"There was nothing to apologize for." I opened my eyes, smiling, and he smiled back, making me want to melt: I still couldn't belive such a person was my boyfriend!

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you Shiaoran."

"It's surprising they say angels don't exist, when they have a beautiful one here in Japan with the name of Sakura Kinomoto. I love you so much, Sakura." I stood up, helping him, and kissed him again, for no apparent reason. I thought, while we kissed, that we would live happily ever. He had said 'I love you so much' with such love that I completely understood his affection. How could I still be angry at him now? I loved him, and just as he said it, there weren't words to define clearly my love for him…after all, he's my most valuable person in this world for me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Everything that Starts, Ends (Li's POV)**

I went to leave Sakura at her home while I gave her my jacket. It was the least I could do for making her trouble herself, and all because of Mei's friend. Actually, Mei Ling didn't come back after the aquarium incident, and the day after that, she just went away. It seemed she was so busy.

"Thanks for taking me home, Li." She said, as I helped her get through the stairs, and she kissed my cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." I said, while I turned away. I began to walk, with my head down, while I thought of another way to mend my mistake in front of Sakura. I checked my pockets, and there I felt I still got the two chocolates with golden coupons Mei Ling had given me. I decided to give them both to Sakura, but with something else…I looked around, and found a tree that had pink blossoms, so I jumped to it, picked up one, and got to the side of the house where Sakura's bedroom was supposed to be. I climbed the tree that was there, while I heard the voice of Kero.

"…I noticed it, and this afternoon you called him up angrily. What did you told him?"

"Well…it's just that I saw him kissing with another girl."

"WHAT?!?! Sakura, he's playing with your heart."

"No, I'm not." I said, while I sat on the windowsill.

"Li? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Well, I wanted to say good night for the first time." I smiled.

"Good night?" She asked confused. I thought it would be a very romantic thing.

"Oh, it's the little trouble boy again." Kero said looking at me angrily, and I got startled. "Why are you playing with Sakura's heart? She deserves more than you!"

"I'm sure she deserves even more than me, but I am not playing with her. I love her."

"Yeah, right, give us a break and get out of here before someone comes." Kero was getting red of anger, but I didn't care, as I took out a chocolate of my pocket.

"Don't worry; I brought you some food to cool you down." I said while I threw the chocolate bar to my love's desk.

"A chocolate bar? You can't buy me w—wait a minute…is this chocolate that has the—"

"Golden coupon on it? Of course." I nodded, while Kero looked at me suspiciously, but jumped to the chocolate, and started to open it and eat it like crazy. I saw Sakura, and before she said what she wanted, I said: "I also brought one for you."

"Oh, thanks." And I launched the last chocolate to her as she caught it and put it in her pocket.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed to sleep." She said, and she got out the pajamas from her wardrobe, and she headed to the bathroom to change up, leaving Kero and me look at each other, while he ate the hard chocolate.

"Hey Kero."

"What?" He asked harshly.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I play videogames. And now I'm playing one I'm sure you'd never beat."

"Well, yeah, I'm not good for videogames, but, I'm good as the Cardcaptor's helper, right?"

"Helper? Weren't you Sakura's enemy at first?"

"Well, yes, bu—"

"But you've changed, I know…but hey, why so kind in all of a sudden towards me?"

"Because I realize now that you're Sakura's guardian, and I hope that I can be the friend of the one who will protect Sakura."

"Seems like you care too much for her?"

"Totally."

"Enough to play with her heart, right?"

"I wasn't playing with her heart, Kero, I swear." I said, innocently again.

"And was the kiss at least good?"

"What?!? How can you ask that? It's like if you said 'Hey, I got beat up by this monster' and I said 'Was it good?'"

Kero laughed, and I laughed with him.

"Are you two laughing?" Sakura asked in surprise, as I turned to her.

"Sakura, go to bed." Sakura's dad's voice was heard, and a chill went down my spine. "Tomorrow you have to get to the meeting with me."

"Oh yeah, I'll be sleeping now."

"OK, I will do what I came to do. Good night." I said, while I walked inside her warm room and gave her a sweet but quick kiss. Kero said: "Oh c'mon, in the TV they do it better than that."

I laughed a little: "Well, see you later Kero." I jumped to the windowsill, ready to disappear, but not before turning to Sakura to say: "Good night Sakura, I love you. And by the way, I brought you this." And I launched the pink blossom, while I heaved away from my heart's house, and back to mine's, where Mei Ling would surely shout at me for getting her worried.

But still, I noticed she wasn't even home.

…

I woke up while my phone rang. I looked at my clock while I yawned, as it was 8 in the morning. And I wanted to rest before getting to school again! I took my phone and answered with a heavy voice:

"Yes?"

"Hello, Shiaoran Li." I got impressed as I heard my mother's voice.

"Mother."

"Yes. Is your cousin home?"

"No, mother, she's…she's out."

"Well, you'll be good delivering her the following message: you'll be leaving to Hong Kong in a week."

"What?!?" I shouted, very surprised, but I calmed quickly, as I realized I couldn't shout my mother. I blushed.

"I need you and your cousin here urgently."

"Yes, mother."

"Do you have a problem with the appointment?"

"Well, not really, but I just have to inform one person about it, and it is not my cousin."

"Then do it."

"At what time do you want us to be there?"

"You must be at 11am at gate 13. Any other questions, my son?"

"No mother, I'll be sure to deliver the message to Mei Ling. Thank you."

"Thank you, good bye, may we see soon."

"Good bye." And I clicked the phone off, while I left it on the base. In some seconds, I began to hit the pillow. Why did I have to go? I wanted to stay with Sakura! Still, she was my mother, and she sounded different, like she had caught a cold or something. I scratched my head, thinking how could I tell Sakura that I was going, or the most important thing, how was she going to react? Comprehensively? Would she do a lot of questions? Would she cry? Would she not care? Would she be angry? I decided to think all about that in the morning while I ate breakfast silently.

Mei Ling came home at midday, and I let her eat, as she seemed very tired. She said that she had gone to the house of Tomodachi (the girl who was the sister of the one who had kissed me in the aquarium) and had arranged everything for their departure. After her story, I let her knew the news, as she gasped.

"But, what about Sakura?"

"That's the same I'm thinking. How am I supposed to tell her, Mei Ling? You're the expert in these things."

"Well, just say it directly, and give her the real explanation, and answer all of her questions."

"But how is she going to react?"

"I don't know, but you better tell her as soon as possible." I nodded, lifted from the sofa, and went to the garden, to think about it.

It took me two hours to decide that I should call Sakura. I went to my room, picked the phone, and started calling, but hanged up immediately. I forced myself to call again, but after waiting, it seemed she didn't respond. I waited ten minutes, until it was 2pm exactly. I picked the phone again, breathed deeply, and then called her, when I received the voice that made my heart jump:

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

"Li, my love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" I wanted to tell her the whole story, right by the phone, but then, I though it would be better to tell her in person, so I said: "We need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes…but…if you're occupied we could talk tomorrow at school." It was a simple excuse to delay things.

"Tomorrow? Well, if you want, but I'm not occupied today. We can see again if you want today."

"No, tomorrow would be fine."

"What? Don't you want to see me?"

"No, it's the entire contrary but I…I really prefer if I told you in school what…what I have to tell you."

"Well…whatever you wish for, my Li."

"Thanks Sakura, I knew you would understand."

"Thanks to you…and the chocolate you gave me last night was delicious."

"Oh, thanks." I blushed.

"Well, was that all you had to tell me?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then, you're sure you don't want us to see today?"

"Sorry Sakura, but…I really prefer tomorrow."

"Ok…well…until tomorrow. I love you so much. Bye."

"Bye, me too." I hanged…and then, I went to my bed to take a quick nap again.

…

I went running through the streets; I had been wakened up by Wei, as it seemed that our alarm had broken. I managed to get to class at the last time.

"Shiaoran!" Sakura greeted me, and I tried to smile, but I couldn't, and I sat behind her desk without saying anything.

"Shiaoran, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, turning to me.

"I want to tell in recess." I still wanted to delay things.

"Well, OK…Shiaoran, what's wrong? You seem…sad."

"It's nothing." I lied easily.

"But Li, I—"

"It's nothing!" I insisted, harshly, and I regretted immediately.

"OK, OK…" She repeated, as she turned around. Suddenly, I began to play with her hair as I smiled: "I'm sorry Sakura for not greeting you. Good morning!"

"Good morning." She said, without turning.

"Ready for school?" I asked.

"Yes, and thanks for the flower you gave me." She said as she got out the pink blossom out.

"It's just that you have the beauty of millions of flowers, so I brought you this flower as a symbol of my gratitude."

"Gratitude?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes, I thank life that it has left me the chance to be at your side. It is the most precious thing in the world."

"Oooh, thanks Shiaoran."

"It is such a foolish thing not to put you at the first place of the 7 marvels of the world."

"Thanks." I just smiled at Sakura's 'thanks', and I was glad she was happy, though blushing. After some seconds, the professor had entered the classroom.

…

I put attention to the whole class, but it was something I already knew, I began drafting I LOVE YOU in a piece of paper, and made it a ball to send it to Sakura. After that, before the final class, I was playing with her hair when the professor wasn't seeing, but I stopped, thinking it seemed foolish. In the last class, I didn't put attention at all, as I saw through the window, still thinking how Sakura would react. Finally, the final bell rang, and I lead Sakura to a place where nobody gathered.

"OK, Li, what did you want to tell me?" She asked, and my heart jumped.

"Would you really consider it love if I and you are far?" I had decided from the last of the final class to start like that.

"Far? What do you mean?"

"Far from each other. Would you call it love, especially in our relationship?"

"Well, of course. You're the most valuable person in the world for me, Shiaoran." Yes, good answer!

"And you are for me too…but life isn't all fair at all, right?" Duh, what a stupid thing to say! And I was going well…

"What is the point you're getting at?"

"I'm getting off to Hong Kong again." I said, finally, and after that I lowered by head, hearing nothing but silence.

"But I still want you to understand that…that I love you Sakura, and you know that is doesn't just stop there." I said after a while, with a crooked voice.

"Li…please don't go." She said, sounding like she wanted to cry.

"It was an order from my mother."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week exactly, at this hour." There was another silence as I stayed looking at the ground. Suddenly, I sensed my love's hand raising my head, and we saw each other, as I couldn't get off my attention from her emerald, trapping eyes. She got close to me…I closed my eyes…and we kissed. We separated, and I looked at her again, admiring her.

"Even if you're far, I will write to you every single day of my life." She said, and I hoped it was promise.

"I don't want to go Sakura…I don't want the same events to occur as they did last time…I don't want to see you a last time at the airport. I want to stay with you and love you!" I confessed.

"I also want the same thing Li…but it seems though…that—"

"That I have to return? It's easy to say it, isn't it? You're not the one leaving the one you love!" What was I saying? Something coming from me, like an evil lion, made me say those things.

"Of course I am! Don't you see I love you more than my own life?"

"And then why don't you trust me as you should, as you said? How do I know you have really changed?" What was happening with me? I wasn't controlling myself anymore as I sensed someone else take over my body.

"Please don't talk to me like that!" And she tackled me with a tight hug, and at the feel of her, the sensation of someone trying to take over me vanished quickly. She began to cry over my school shirt.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I…I don't know what to say." I hugged back while I said this.

"I don't care Li…all I want is your love." She said in a cracked voice. I cleaned her tears in her cheeks, as I saw her as beautiful as ever. I said, hoping my words to be true: "In our last week, I'll make sure that we pass our happiest days of our lives!" After that, I felt like something from me got captured in her gaze, and it was a wonderful feeling…it was the love I have for the most valuable person for me in this world…


End file.
